Forever For Now
by Rai - Chan 16
Summary: A SMUT for Dragonlance... Wow, I didn't think I'd ever do it, but yea I did... It's only my second so please don't be very harsh on me. : thanks for reading, check out my others stories THANKS! P.S I do not own Dragonlance...


**Tanis leaned his head back towards the ceiling. He didn't know what to do it was late, and everyone was asleep... he heard a knock. **

**"Come in." **

**Kitiara walked into the room. Tanis jumped up, knocking chair behind him. "Hi.." he studdered. **

**Tanis was still in love with this woman no matter how much he tried to deny it... He wanted to touch her, smell her, kiss her... He started to feel pants against skin by thinking about it.**

**Kit walked up to him without even saying a word. She pushed him onto the bed, and slid ontop of him. "Oh how I've missed you." Tanis lost his breath, he could smell her. The sweet scent that aroused him and his inner desires. Always making him want her more and more... But he had to hold it back, if he gave in what would happen to him and Laurana. He couldn't forget about her...**

**Kitiara started kissing his neck. That one spot of Tanis' she knew so well. This was getting unbearable, how could she do this to him. She pulled back looking at him with that sexy crooked smile of hers. That's it.. No more...**

**Tanis pulled Kit's shirt off, as she started on his pants, he pulled her body into his, and started kissing her up her chest... up her neck... Tanis rolled them over, until he was ontop, and started to undo her pants. His brain was so mixed up, he didn't know why he was doing this but he didn't care he just wanted her so bad. He started kissing down her body, whilst he pulled her pants further... **

**Tanis cupped her breast in his hand, and slowly moved his tongue around the nipple. Putting it in his mouth he started to suck on Kit's breast, as his hand carressed her through her underwear. Kit moaned a little, and Tanis felt her back lift from the bed... **

**He slid his hand into her underwear, and continued to suck on her breast. Putting one finger inside of her, slowing fingering her... Kit moaned once more, and Tanis added another finger, this time moving faster as he did. **

**Kit started to moan once more, and Tanis kissed his way down her body. He removed her underwear and started to eat her out, using one hand to carress her clit, and the other to help his tongue. Kitiara had started to bundle the blanket in her hands, whilst her body moved up the bed... Tanis was making her climb it.. The sensation was just that good. **

**"Stop Tanis, stop torturing me. Just take me already..." Kit moaned, but he kept going. Kit tasted so sweet. He didn't want to stop, but Kitiara's body was sliding away from him. He stood up, and looked down at her.. Kit started to slide down the bed, and slid to her knees in front of Tanis. She took hold of his penis, and put him slowly in her mouth.**

**As she sucked, Tanis began to moan, making Kit suck harder as she started to add her tongue in on the action. Tanis put his hand on the back of her head, and Kit took him in further. As he moaned her name, she started bringing him out, and sucking him back in. She slowly took Tanis out and kissed his tip, looking up with her crooked smile... **

**"Can we have the real fun now?" She slid her way back onto the bed, and undid Tanis' pants. They fell to the floor, as he got ontop of Kitiara. **

**Spreading her legs, Tanis slowly guided himself into her, making sure not to hurt her. **

**"Make sure to go slow at first, but as we go, go harder and harder. You know I like it rough." Kit whispered in his ear.**

**Tanis smiled at her as he slowly moved in and out of her. Kitiara kissed him, and whispered in his ear 'harder'. Tanis started to speed up, going harder but not enough to really let her feel him all the way inside of her. She liked it when he did this, because it made the sensation last longer.**

**Kitiara started to dig her nails into Tanis' back, moaning into his ear, letting her sweet breath warm his ear. This just made Tanis' urges more desirable, and he started to go harder and faster.**

**She dug her nails farther into his back, making Tanis moan too. He started to kiss her, as he felt his muscles tighten... **

**"I'm going to cum..." Tanis whispered into Kit's ear.**

**Kissing him, Kitiara pushed her body up against his, so she can feel him inside her... She can feel the way he moves.. And oh how it made her orgasm spring.. She dug her nails so far into Tanis' back it started to bleed...**

**Tanis moaned in her ear, as he came inside of her... He went for a bit longer, collapsing beside Kitiara...**

**Kit layed her head on Tanis, and smiled... "Now that was Heaven." **

**Tanis stared at the ceiling... 'Yea Heaven...' He thought to himself as he dosed off to sleep...**

**----------------**

**Sooo tell me what you think... My second SMUT... :):):):)**


End file.
